


You Can Be King Again

by aloistrancy



Series: wonkyun [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Multi, changkyun is a soft baby who deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistrancy/pseuds/aloistrancy
Summary: the metaphorical lamb thrown to the wolves and once again he had to prove himself, had to rise from the ashes of himself for even a chance to be who he wanted to be.





	You Can Be King Again

**Author's Note:**

> i just love changkyun so much. this is literally just some morning softness he deserves. this is very self indulgent and choppy.

Falling from grace is hard, falling more times than one can remember is worse. It’s how he felt when Nu’bility crumbled beneath his feet, his nails had clawed to grab onto anything to hold them together. The same feeling bubbled in his chest when he was introduced on a survival show called No. Mercy. He was the metaphorical lamb thrown to the wolves and once again he had to prove himself, had to rise from the ashes of himself for even a chance to be who he wanted to be. Changkyun had to fight, mask the pain, and, act confident in front of people who were destined to greet him with cold stares and even colder shoulders. 

Rising from the ashes isn’t much easier, the taste of fire on your tongue when you’ve finally made it can burn. Changkyun knows how easily his eyes begin to water when he’s on stage, in front of people who have grown to love him just as the six others. The friends by his side who he can’t help but wonder if the smile they shoot his way is genuine. If the arm around his shoulder is for show and nothing more, this was what he had fought for wasn’t it? 

There are times when Changkyun will delve into the deepest depths of his mind, find places where he’s hidden memories of being in Nu’bility. How he had already felt like he’d found his place, his group, his brothers. Late nights and frayed nerves would be hard on anyone, harder on someone who feels like the tether keeping him here could snap at any moment. There’s pesky negative thoughts in the youngest members head as he would let his gaze linger on each of his members. They had all been so cold to him once upon a time, who’s to say it ever genuinely changed? 

“Let me in, you’ve locked the door for no reason. I told you that you don’t need to do that anymore.” There was Wonho on the other side of the bathroom door. In Changkyun’s eyes he was the most sensitive member among them, but he had been cold once too. That hyung was like a switch, whining and pouting until you gave him even the tiniest bit of attention or he was fueled by a rage that would have him practicing for two hours longer than the rest of them. Changkyun admired him the most, he had suffered heartbreak and struggle and he was still a good son. The youngest knew he was a genuine person. The voice in his head was quick to remind him that Wonho had once directed harsh words at him, eyes so unimpressed that Changkyun would never be able to forget them. With one last glance in the mirror the rapper opened the bathroom door and turned his charisma on in a second. A dramatic wave of his hand as he stepped aside for the older. Wonho simply shot him a small quirk of his lips before he was on the other side of the door. 

It was pleasantly quiet throughout the dorm, the early morning without a schedule was the very reason. Days like these were cherished. No promotions, no recording, and, no studio time. They would breathe and take in the world around them, a world they now had a part in. The only sound Changkyun could hear was from the kitchen, where Kihyun was no doubt doing something he probably didn’t need to so early in the morning. Changkyun didn’t have any intentions to bother him, in fact he wanted to just crawl back into his bunk and shut the world out a little bit more. 

“Why are you up?” Kihyun didn’t even bother to glance up from the mug he had his hands wrapped tightly around. Changkyun stopped and stared at the elder’s back, sure he was tiny but he had a personality he wasn’t sure how the other contained. Kihyun had a strange way of showing he cared; he would tease more, his hand would find it’s way to the back of someone’s neck, or he’d try really hard to be funny when everyone knew he wasn’t. He’d do anything to leave an impression -a positive one if he cared for you. Changkyun had known Kihyun cared about him but it was solidified when he felt his arms wrap around him after the rapper had begun to cry, voice cracking as he tried to say anything at their first concert. Up until that point Changkyun had done his best to keep his emotions in check, never let anyone see you cry, but in front of people he loved and beside the people he loved it was enough to bring him to tears. 

“Why are you?” Changkyun had countered with a tired smile. Kihyun was quick to scoff at such a horrible comeback before he turned to face the youngest and leaned against the counter. The two of them simply stood facing one another and watched each other silently. It wasn’t awkward like it may have been once. After he shot the elder a mischievous smirk he filled the space between them and snatched the mug from Kihyun’s hands and brought it to his lips. The liquid scalded him. Abort mission. All that could be heard was the older’s cackling as he took the mug back. 

Chankgyun let out a hiss as he pressed his hand to his mouth. 

“Don’t do that. Your fingers are dirty.” Kihyun evaded his personal space with a hand and wet cloth, both pressed to Changkyun’s mouth then. “You’re a complete moron, you know that right? That’s what you get for trying to be a sleazeball to your hyung. Instant karma.” 

Dark brows were furrowed together as Changkyun pouted under the touch. Before he could protest Wonho had wandered from the bathroom and into the kitchen. He wore a suspicious look on his face as he often did in any situation. “What are you two doing?” His tone was accusatory. 

“I’m helping Changkyun with his own stupidity.” Kihyun supplied helpfully. Changkyun simply groaned into the cloth before the elder pulled it away. “Don’t add to it, that’s all you do to him.” 

Wonho’s gasp was really Oscar worthy in that moment. 

“I was just going back to bed.” Changkyun frowned as he eyed the two of them, now they were both leaned against the counter and watching him. Wonho shook his head once as he reached a hand out and grabbed the youngest by his waist. Changkyun hard sworn the only reason Wonho started to work out seriously was so he could easily manhandle his members whenever he pleased. 

“Stay up.” Wonho really should have been an actor. “Keep your hyung’s company while everyone else gets up.” He murmured once he had pulled Changkyun close enough to press his chin to the youngest’s shoulder. 

He was loved. Changkyun knew that. 

“What are you freaks doing?” Hyungwon’s monotone voice filled the kitchen and no one even flinched. It was nice to be so comfortable with people. That hyung was someone who rivaled even Changkyun in the quiet department. When the two of them were in a room without cameras people wouldn’t even notice them. Hyungwon was the master of comforting you with simply a look. On stage or off he would catch Changkyun’s gaze and smile or raise his brows and grin. He was also very good at bumping into the youngest and stealing sips of whatever he was drinking. Changkyun often found himself embarrassed and it was like Hyungwon could sense it because he always seemed to come over at the right time and distract him. 

“Waiting for you to turn up and ruin it, of course.” Kihyun quipped as he eyed the taller member who lazily crowded in between Kihyun and Wonho. A sleepy grin spread across his mouth like he knew something no one else did (his neutral expression, Changkyun would say) but tiredness won and he yawned. He didn’t need to say a thing and the rapper knew he cared, it was just the type of person he was. 

The next arrival was silent, as was he most of the time. Shownu was always humble upon entry even in their own kitchen. He said nothing to anyone but stared at the four of them for a moment before he sighed. It was good enough for Changkyun. He was always a solid, constant warmth to the youngest. Shownu never needed frilly words or grand gestures to show he cared, he would ask if you’re okay if you need a break, it’s how he loved. Changkyun was always a little bit in awe of him, how he was so good at everything and how he always looked at the youngest like he was something worth looking at. 

Last but not least the two loud mouths decided to make themselves present. Jooheon and Minhyuk were two very different people in Changkyun’s eyes despite sharing the same loud, confident personalities. Jooheon had been the first member to even speak more than two words with him. The first member not to shoot daggers his way and to welcome him. Minhyuk had been the opposite. His expression coldest for the longest. Despite the fact he was the mood maker, he could be ice cold. Changkyun had almost worried that Minhyuk would never like him. 

If he were honest with himself he would say he still worried that the other members still resented him. Even now pressed up against them far too closely for comfort. His head on Wonho’s shoulder as Shownu stood close enough for him to feel the older’s shoulder pressed to his. He watched Kihyun and Hyungwon quietly bicker over why Kihyun’s hair looked bad and how it was factual. His gaze flickered to the two mood makers, the two brightest lights he’d ever seen personified into human beings. And he slowly let his gaze flicker up to Wonho, the one person he teased more than anyone. There was nowhere else Changkyun belonged or could picture himself than here in this overcrowded kitchen. 

With an exhausted and brave heart he nuzzled his head to Wonho’s neck, the elder’s chuckle that vibrated against him told him he hadn’t been very subtle. The hand on his waist squeezed at his side where he was still soft and it made warmth bloom across Changkyun’s chest. 

Yeah, he belonged here. 


End file.
